Wise Girl alone
by Amber Tate
Summary: Annabeth on Valentine's day with Percy still missing. One-Shot. Reviews are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I celebrated Valentine's Day today (Or as I call "Forever alone day") and was in a Percy Jackson mood. I was wondering what Annabeth's Valentine's Day without Percy when he was still missing. So here ya go!**

**I do not own PJO/HOO**

**Song: Jesus, take the wheel ~Carrie Underwood**

_**She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati, on a snow white Christmas Eve**_

Annabeth sat on the shore of the beach at Camp Half-Blood. Her gray orbs stared at the waves slowly rolling in and out on the beach—gentle and soothing.

'_The sea is calm without him here….'_ She thought numbly.

_**Going to her Mama and her daddy with the baby in the backseat. Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline.**_

After five years of flirting/arguing Annabeth finally thought she would have a valentine…especially when she and Percy had both gotten together last August. However, Hera had other plans in other plans in mind.

Annabeth cursed herself mentally, shifting her position on the white sand of Long Island.

'_Why should I be bothered anyways? Valentine's day is stupid…just a bunch of doo-y eyed couples giving each other flowers and enormous teddy bears.' _Annabeth clenched her teeth still staring at the shore. That's what Valentine 's Day is—stupid and unimportant.

_**It'd been a long hard year, she had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention she was going way too fast  
**_Percy was over at Camp Jupiter—he most likely had his memories obliterated. Every moment they had shared. From "_You drool in your sleep_," to "_I am never going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. You better get used to it_."

_**Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass, she saw both their lives flash before her eyes**_

He had grown a lot over the years. Annabeth recalled the skinny, short boy she had tended too when he first arrived at camp. Annabeth didn't know what to expect from him when she just stared at him mumbling and drooling in his sleep five years ago. All she knew is that his destiny would somehow be tied with hers.

_**She didn't even have time to cry; she was so scared, she threw her hands up in the air**_

Then he grew up to be Camp hero. He had been her best friend in the whole world—the one person she could come too just like Thalia, Luke, and Grover…possibly evens more. Sure he had been extremely annoying and irksome at moments—mostly when they had discussed Luke.

Luke. Poor, poor Luke. He had been Annabeth's crush. Though, when he said those words—_those words: _

"_Did you love me?"_

As it all came crashing down on Annabeth, she realized that though she had feelings for Luke; they were nothing compared to all the memories she had shared with her Seaweed.

Don't judge her; in the end Luke was more like a brother. There wasn't a day where she didn't miss Luke. Now both her boys were gone.

_**Jesus take the wheel, take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance, to save me from this road I'm on**_

_**Jesus take the wheel**_

Tears welled up in Annabeth's eyes, but she stubbornly refused to shed them. Instead, she reached her tan hand to her pocket and pulled out a wrinkled up pink paper heart. She found it lying outside of Percy's cabin when she had been sitting there before—staring at Percy's untouched mess since they had found he was missing.

Annabeth's hands scrunched the paper heart in her fists, crumbling it to a ball. She angrily closed her eyes, wanting to scream to the heavens.

WHY?! She wanted to tear Hera's face off—do anything to get Percy back. Maybe if he was here, Valentine 's Day wouldn't be as stupid and ridiculous.

_**It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder, and the car came to a stop  
she cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock, and for the first time in a long time, she bowed her head to pray**_

Slowly calming down, Annabeth stared at the crumbled paper in her fists to the soft waves the ocean was making.

Annabeth inhaled and exhaled deeply. She slowly unfolded the paper from a ball, and stared at the wrinkled heart on her palm.

_**She said I'm sorry for the way I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change, so from now on tonight**_

Annabeth cursed herself again for being ridiculous. It was just a stupid holiday. She needed to focus on more important things. Like planning for the journey to Camp Jupiter. Leo was still working hard on the _Argo II _and they needed all the preparation they could.

_**Jesus take the wheel, take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go, so give me one more chance**_

Annabeth pushed herself up from the ground, and took one more look at ocean of Long Island. Its dull gray color matched Annabeth's mood—but Annabeth was determined to make herself useful. She would not cry or give up hope.

_**To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel**_

With her blond hair whipping in the cold winter wind, Annabeth took a deep breath before turning away. With the heart scrunched in her hand, she thought she might as well enjoy herself as much as she could. Maybe rescue Piper from her bubbling sisters and brothers at the Aphrodite cabin.

_**Oh, I'm letting go, so give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on**_

The thought of Piper needing to be rescued made Annabeth smile slightly—Piper would want alone time with her boyfriend, Jason. Annabeth knew—that's how she would have wanted it to be if it were her and Percy.

_**Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it take it from me, oh**_

Annabeth stopped in her tracks and looked at the sea one last time and smiled slightly.

"I'll find you Seaweed Brain," she whispered slightly, before jogging towards the cabins.

_**Please Review**_


	2. Boston

**Hello viewers! I'm here on an unhappy note. I'm sure all of you have heard of the unfortunate bombing at the Boston Marathon tonight. Why people do such evil things, it just sets my teeth on edge. First the shooting at Batman; Then shooting at Elementary School; and now a marathon. I don't live in Boston, yet everyone of those people will be in my prayers tonight. If you live in Boston or are related or friends with any of the killed or injured-I will pray for you and your family. I love all of you and I'm so, so sorry if this event has caused you truama or loss. I know these words may not mean much, especially on a Fanfiction website, but I really do mean them. I really, really, really do.**

**Stay safe.**

**~Amber**


End file.
